Four-leaf Clover
by tsukey
Summary: Alogis, Uzui tidak tahu kenapa ia jatuh cinta. Mungkin cinta sejati itu memang nyata dan berusaha menyerangnya; berwujud anak penjual persik yang jatuh dalam kubangan air (dan jatuh dalam hatinya). [Uzui/Zenitsu, AU!]
1. I : Hello There

**Four-leaf Clover**

_Kimetsu no Yaiba © Koyoharu Gotouge_

_[ Renaissance AU! ]_

_[ Uzui/Zenitsu ]_

* * *

Ada yang bilang, perasaan cinta itu begitu magis dan transparan jika dibandingkan dengan hal lainnya. Dipenuhi moral sekaligus amoral, membuang jauh-jauh rasonalitas seseorang yang sudah tenggelam dan hanyut. Mungkin, harfiahnya seperti _Ophelia_.

Namanya Tengen Uzui.

Umur 23, lelaki lajang dengan banyak penggemar dan mantan pacar. Membuka butik baju khusus konglomerat dan anak raja di pusat kota. Helai rambutnya putih keperakan memanjang—gondrong, terkadang diikat poni kuda ke belakang. Wajahnya halus dipenuhi kharisma serta rasa kurangajar yang luar biasa. Dilukis sedikit pada mata kiri mengenakan cat merah sebagai ciri khas.

Biasanya ia menyukai wanita—_biasanya_. Untuk bersenang-senang sampai tahap lanjut atau hanya sekadar teman mengobrol. Ia ramah, tapi bukan orang baik. Senyum yang ia haturkan tiap waktu menyimpan banyak pesan. Tetapi ia juga bukan seorang yang jahat.

Ada beberapa hal yang tidak ia mengerti dalam konteks kehidupan manusia yang luas.

"Sepertinya aku terkena karma."

Lelaki berambut kuning panjang di hadapannya menaikkan sebelah alis, merasa heran. Seorang kawan lama berkebangsaan Jepang asli yang tengah mampir di Benua Eropa untuk berdagang. Sejenak kemudian ia tersenyum kembali; seperti biasa. "Oh! Hebat! Baru kali ini aku lihat wajahmu kusut masai seperti tidak disetrika! Karma apa? Karma merayu anak raja?"

"Tidak, maksudku, kurang lebih, aduh." Uzui menggaruk tengkuknya sambil berdesis. "Bagaimana menjelaskannya ..."

"Apa mungkin kau terkena HIV—"

"Tidak! Apa pula itu HIV? Kau baca buku dari zaman kapan sih?"

"Hahaha!" Lelaki itu, Rengoku Kyoujurou, tertawa lebar melihat Uzui yang kelabakan. "Senang rasanya bisa melihat orang sepertimu merasakan gelisah!"

"Serius, kau ini temanku atau bukan?"

"Tak usah basa-basi, katakan saja intinya!" Rengoku tersenyum gagah. Sekadar info, mereka tengah berada di dalam salah satu pub paling terkenal di kota. "Apakah gerangan yang mengganggu isi kepalamu?"

"Ah, itu," Uzui berdeham. Sejujurnya masih ragu untuk bicara lebih lanjut. "Yah ... itu."

"Jadi curhat atau tidak?"

"Jadi, jadi!"

Sekali lagi, Uzui kembali berdeham. Baru kali ini ia begitu kikuk dalam memulai topik pembicaraan. Biasanya semua mengalir begitu saja tanpa hambatan—bakat alami sebagai _playboy_ sejak lahir. Ia meneguk segelas alkohol sebelum kembali bicara.

"Apa ..." Ia memberikan jeda. Keduanya terdiam di antara hiruk-pikuk orang mabuk atau konversasi tak berguna.

"Apa ... umur sepertiku wajar menyukai seorang gadis?"

Rengoku berkedip dua kali.

_Hah?_

_Maksudnya? Uzui yang suka memacari tante-tante kaya atau wanita bertubuh gitar spanyol itu?_

_Tidak salah dengar nih?_

"Bercanda?"

Uzui mengernyit, "Buat apa?"

**DOR!**

Seolah-olah disambar petir, Rengoku membuka mulutnya dalam keterkejutan dan rasa takjub. Ia memandangi Uzui dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, kalau-kalau saja ada yang salah atau ternyata ia kerasukan sampai harus dipanggilkan pendeta, tidak beda. Masih Uzui yang dikenalnya sejak kanak-kanak. Wajah mengesalkan yang sering disalahguna untuk memikat wanita. _Atau mungkin ..._

"Sepertinya kau bosan jadi desainer dan mau beralih profesi jadi buronan pedofilia?"

"Apa poin dari curhat kepadamu?"

"Uhuk—oke, aku berhenti bercanda." Rengoku memasuki mode serius. Sebenarnya ia orang yang cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak curhat; hanya saja terkadang tidak memberi solusi yang tepat sehingga Rengoku hanya berbakat menjadi pendengar kisah. "Berapa umurnya? Cantik? Tubuhnya seperti jam pasir?"

"Itu dia masalahnya!" Uzui menepuk permukaan meja mereka dengan telapak tangan. "Tidak cantik, tidak seksi, macam papan selancar. Kalau umur—aku rasa 16 sampai 17 tahun."

"17? Enam tahun. Ayah dan ibuku saja beda delapan tahun. Tidak ada yang salah dari hal itu." Rengoku mengusap dagu, ia mendengung sebentar sebelum menjentikkan jari. "Oh! Bukan, yang jadi masalah itu tipenya kan?"

Satu helaan napas. "Tepat."

"Dan ia merenggut perhatianmu?"

Uzui mengangguk. "Rambutnya pendek pirang berwarna kuning cerah. Cucu penjual buah persik langgananku yang suka mengenakan gaun kampungan, ia juga pakai jepit rambut berbentuk mawar kuning di bagian kanan rambutnya. Juga—"

"Stop." Rengoku meletakkan telapak tangannya menghadap Uzui di udara. "Kalau mau bilang ukuran dada, stop sebelum aku memukulmu."

"Sial!" Uzui mengacak-acak rambut putihnya yang dibiarkan tidak diikat, merasa frustasi. "Kenapa gadis semacam itu bisa membuatku tertarik?!"

Kepalanya kemudian dihentamkan pada meja, padahal belum mabuk. Rengoku berdecak kasihan. Tapi yah, ini benar-benar di luar ekspektasi. Ia tidak pernah heran jika tiap kali mampir ke kota ini, butik milik kawan lamanya itu selalu ramai oleh pengunjung wanita atau gadis-gadis jelita bertubuh molek, yang tidak pernah ditanggapi begitu serius oleh sang pemilik toko sendiri.

Apa mungkin inilah penyebab mengapa Uzui tak kunjung menemukan calon istri? Karena standar kecantikan yang dipatoknya ternyata tidak tinggi-tinggi amat?

Bibirnya tidak lagi membentuk kurva senyum sebagai tanda belasungkawa pada Uzui.

"Tapi apa salahnya?"

"Eh?"

Rengoku kembali ceria begitu merangkai kalimat bagus dalam otaknya. Ia menepuk pundak Uzui yang sudah kembali duduk tegak seperti saat awal mereka baru masuk pub. "Ada yang bilang perasaan cinta memang seperti itu; tak terduga, magis. Maka ini salah satu keajaibannya, tidak memandang rupa! Kau baru saja menemukan cinta sejati!

Kedua iris marun Uzui melebar begitu disiram pencerahan dari Rengoku. Cinta sejati? Ia kira itu hanya ungkapan lama yang ada dalam dongeng atau cerita rakyat belaka. Apa benar gadis penjual persik itu cinta sejatinya?

Ayolah, bahkan ia jauh dan sangat jauh berada di bawah jika dibandingkan dengan para perempuan yang pernah dikencaninya!

"Mustahil." Uzui melambaikan tangan. "Terlalu jelek, dia terlalu jelek."

**PLAK!**

"Aduh!"

"Aku berani taruhan kebun apel milikku kalau kau benar-benar akan serius dengannya!" Rengoku melipat kedua tangan di depan dada usai menggeplak kepala Uzui dengan tangan kiri. "Mau pertaruhkan butikmu?"

"Ap—"

"Ah, sudah mau malam! Aku harus bergegas untuk pulang esok hari." Ia menatap ke luar jendela. Rengoku meneguk gelas terakhirnya sebelum beranjak dari kursi, meletakkan beberapa koin yang berlaku sebagai mata uang di sana. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum pada Uzui. "Semoga kau cepat menyadarinya."

"Apanya? Menyadari apa?" Uzui menatap dengan bingung. "Hei! Jawab dong!"

Rengoku sudah menghilang dari dalam pub. Ia pergi begitu saja dengan meninggalkan banyak tanda tanya yang berseliweran di sekitar kepala Uzui. Lelaki tersebut mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah.

"... apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

* * *

.

.

.

Selang beberapa hari kepulangan Rengoku ke tanah airnya, Uzui tertimpa sial pada pukul tiga sore hari.

Ia baru saja siap berbelanja bahan-bahan makanan untuk seminggu ke depan sebelum hujan mendadak turun dengan deras. Toko dan gerai makan sudah banyak yang tutup; menghindari bala bencana, katanya. Kebetulan sekali hari Jumat tanggal 13. Orang-orang zaman ini memang banyak yang percaya pada mitos.

Dengan sangat terpaksa ia menepi di depan sebuah toko ikan yang telah tutup. Hanya bangunan itu yang memiliki bagian atap toko yang lumayan luas sehingga bisa digunakan sebagai tempat berteduh.

Uzui bersandar pada dinding. Ia mengeratkan rengkuhan tangan pada kantong-kantong kertas belanjaan. Mulai memejamkan mata, merasa mengantuk dan lelah setelah sekian lama berdiri serta kedinginan. Ah, andai saja ia membawa payung seperti yang disarankan oleh nenek kartu tarot yang suka menumpang lapak di seberang butiknya, pasti Uzui sudah terlelap dengan nyaman di atas ranjang.

_BRUGH!_

Ia terlonjak sedikit mendengar suara yang amat tiba-tiba itu, bunyi seseorang yang jatuh terjerembab di kubangan air menyadarkan Uzui seutuhnya.

Kepalanya menoleh kiri-kanan, kemudian pandangan matanya menangkap sosok bergaun panjang yang tengah terduduk di atas tanah basah. Ia menyipitkan mata, berusaha melihat di sela-sela air hujan.

_Oh?_

Rambut kuning itu! Tidak salah lagi!

Kantong-kantong belanjaannya dengan cepat diletakkan di atas tanah. Uzui berlari menghampiri gadis dengan mawar kuning sintetis yang tersemat di rambutnya tersebut. Ia melepas rompi cokelatnya, menutupi helai kuning sang gadis yang sudah basah kuyup.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Uzui membenarkan letak rompinya agar menutupi dengan baik. Untung bagian luarnya ia buat dari kulit hingga tidak begitu tertembus air. "Bisa berjalan?"

"Uh—hiks ..." Gadis tersebut tersedu. Wajahnya tetap tampak sembab sekalipun sudah dimandikan air hujan. "Hiks ... huwaaa!"

Lelaki tinggi itu terkejut. _Apa_ _kakinya terluka parah?_

Uzui mengangkat bagian bawah gaunnya sedikit, ada memar dan lecet di sana. Tidak pakai sepatu pula, aduh. _Benar-benar menyusahkan_. Tapi kalau bisa jadi ajang pendekatan, kenapa pula tidak?

Mau tak mau, sudi tak sudi, Uzui mengangkat gadis tersebut dengan gaya bridal. Ia membawanya kepada tempat berteduh tadi. Menurunkannya perlahan agar tak terlalu sakit saat berdiri.

"Kenapa berlarian di saat begini?" Ucapnya sembari berlutut membersihkan kaki sang gadis dengan air hujan. Lagaknya seorang _gentleman_, untung tidak sedang main drama sabun romansa sehingga tak ada efek bertaburan. "Bahaya, kurasa kau juga tahu ini hari apa."

"Hiks—maaf, maafkan aku ... uh, hiks ..."

Uzui mengembuskan napas. "Pulanglah setelah hujan reda. Kau boleh pakai sepatuku nanti."

"Tidak! Aku tak mau pulang! Aku—uh!"

Gadis itu menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Uzui mendongak dengan kaget, gadis macam apa di abad ini yang suka berkeliaran sampai malam? "Kenapa tak mau pulang?"

"Kakek ... m-memarahiku ..." Ia kembali mengalirkan airmata, suaranya pelan dan nyaris mencicit macam tikus terjepit. "Aku takut pulang, uh, tidak mau! Nanti dipukul pakai galah!"

Oke, Uzui sekarang benar-benar tidak tahu apakah gadis ini sedang hiperbola atau hidupnya memang semenyedihkan itu. Kakek mana yang melayangkan galah pada cucu perempuannya? Tidak berperikemanusiaan dan layak diadili kalau begitu.

_Sepertinya tidak perlu ditanya sih_.

"Siapa namamu?" Uzui berdiri dan bersandar pada tembok di samping gadis tersebut.

"Zen—Zenitsu ..." Ucapnya terbata, menggigit jari. "Zenitsu Agatsuma ..."

_Manis._ Celetuk Uzui dalam hati. _Stay cool_ di hadapan incaran agar dianggap keren. "Aku Tengen, salam kenal kalau begitu."

Zenitsu hanya mengangguk sekilas. Sepanjang hujan turun, ia terus menundukkan kepala. Entah memandang kakinya atau merasa gugup dan lelah. Terkadang kedua tangannya menarik rompi Uzui yang memeluk tubuhnya lebih erat guna mereduksi hawa dingin. Keduanya hanya berdiri diam tanpa bicara apapun; diliputi canggung yang membara di tengah tetesan air hujan.

Kemana perginya kharisma Bapak Uzui yang terganteng ini?

Jangan-jangan Rengoku benar, sepertinya ia cenayang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tiap kali siku atau kaki mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan. Pipinya merona, tipis sekali. Jangan-jangan gadis ini memang cinta sejatinya. Dan lagi, sebenarnya ia lumayan imut dan cantik jika dilihat sedekat ini.

Setengah jam kemudian, hujan berhenti. Biru langit sudah memudar tergantikan oranye. Uzui menoleh kepada Zenitsu sebelum bertanya; "Jadi mau pulang atau tidak? Kalau mau, aku pinjamkan sepatuku."

"... tidak."

_Bocah ini—_sabar.

"Bagaimana kalau menginap di rumah temanmu?"

"Temanku ... rumahnya cukup jauh. Harus naik kereta kuda."

Wah?

_Wah._

Terus harus Uzui tinggalkan begitu saja? Gadis semanis ini? Terlunta-lunta di jalan dan jadi gelandangan? Tidak. Calon masa depannya harus cerah seperti dirinya—tunggu, apa?

"Mau ke rumahku untuk malam ini?" Kalimat tanya itu tumpah begitu saja dari mulut Uzui. "Aku tinggal sendiri."

"... kau mau menyekapku?"

_Sumpah._

"Aku ini perancang busana, bukan penculik bocah." Ujarnya. "Kalau tak mau ya sudah."

"Mau! Aku mau!" Zenitsu berseru cepat. "B-benar tak apa ...? Aku benaran tidak akan disekap?"

Tak banyak bicara lagi, Uzui menyodorkan kantong-kantong belanjaannya secara paksa untuk dibawakan Zenitsu. Ia kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dengan tangan kiri—tangan kanan sudah dipakai membawa kantong berisi beberapa _baguette_. Zenitsu memekik kaget. "T-TURUN! TURUNKAN AKU!"

"Berisik—"

"Kalau tanganmu terpleset bagaimana?! Aku tidak mau jatuh menyungsep!"

"Berisik! Menurut saja!" Uzui meremas paha Zenitsu yang kebetulan (atau sengaja) berada di telapak tangannya. Ia sedikit malu ketika mendapati beberapa celah jendela yang dibuka akibat jeritan gadis itu; Zenitsu merah padam, kembali berseru tak terima. "Pelecehan! Pelecehan seksual!"

"Kalau kau tak diam, aku akan melecehkanmu lebih parah dari ini. Kalau kau tenang, aku menghargai hak hidup milikmu."

"Uh!" Zenitsu menggembungkan pipi. Ia merasa sangat ingin menangis sepanjang perjalanan—tapi sangat takut kalau ucapan Uzui bukan bualan semata. Untung saja jalanan amat sepi sehingga tidak menarik perhatian.

_Mesum!_ Batinnya bergejolak sebal.

Zenitsu mengeratkan jemarinya pada kantong-kantong kertas milik Uzui.

Yah,

ini akan jadi perjalanan yang sangat lama.

* * *

.

.

.

"_Hah—hah ... hh ..._"

Zenitsu jatuh berlutut secara dramatis dengan keringat bercampur air hujan di seluruh tubuhnya pada atas ubin lantai butik Uzui. Wajahnya merona, dipenuhi semburat marah dan malu yang berkecamuk jadi satu. Bagaimana tidak, sepanjang perjalanan tadi, lelaki besar tersebut terus meremas dan mengelus pahanya yang tertutup kain gaun jika ia mulai berisik. Menguras jiwa dan raga. Zenitsu dilecehkan secara verbal dan fisik.

"Apa-apaan, yang menggendongmu kan aku." Uzui melempar handuk kering pada Zenitsu. "Aku menggendongmu sejauh dua kilometer dengan satu tangan, tahu?"

"Kau tidak merasa capek karena asyik meraba tubuhku kan?! Mesum! Om-om mesum!"

Uzui buang muka. Zenitsu makin murka.

"Sudahlah." Ia menarik Zenitsu untuk berdiri, mendorongnya ke arah kamar mandi tanpa niat aneh-aneh. "Cepat mandi, nanti kau malah sakit. Aku punya beberapa baju yang tidak terjual, tak usah takut."

"Jangan mengintip!"

"Iya-iya!"

Uzui mendengus. Ia baru saja akan berbalik badan untuk menyeduh teh hangat,

sebelum kedua matanya melebar dalam keterkejutan masif kala menemukan Zenitsu yang melepas pakaian di depan kamar mandi.

"HOI! GILA YA?!" Uzui berseru kaget sembari menutupi mata dengan rona merah menjalari wajahnya sampai telinga. "Kau bilang tak mau dilecehkan tapi malah mengundang!"

"Hah? Memangnya kau tak pernah lihat tubuh anak lelaki?!"

_Krik._

Apa katanya?

_Loh? Eh?_

_Lelaki?_

_Zenitsu itu laki?_

_..._

**AAAAPAAAAAAAAAA?!**

"HAH?!" Ia langsung melepas tangannya dan membuka mata lebar-lebar. Uzui menganga melihat gaun Zenitsu yang sudah melorot sampai bagian siku. Benar saja, ia _datar _sekali. Kulitnya mulus dan bersi—tunggu, jangan berpikiran yang lain dulu!

"Aku tidak mau bajuku semakin basah di kamar mandi." Zenitsu mencebik. "Jadi daritadi kau kira aku ini perempuan?!"

"Ah—salah sendiri! Kau berpakaian seperti itu, mana mungkin aku kepikiran!"

"Suaraku bahkan tak mirip perempuan!"

"Kau terus teriak-teriak jadi suaramu terdengar melengking, bodoh! Cepat mandi sana!"

"Kurangaja—"

"_**Mandi sebelum aku menyeretmu ke kamar!"**_

**BRAK!**

Pintu kamar mandi sontak terkunci rapat-rapat.

-_to be continued?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**[ A/N :**

_Halo! Ini fanfiksi kedua saya di fandom ini~ serius, kenapa rasanya semua fanfik uzen yang saya buat beneran sampah... mau buat yang sedih tapi nggak tega soalnya kapal ini manis kayak gula-gula huhuhu :") oh iya, sebenarnya ini oneshoot, tapi di tengah-tengah ngetik saya ngerasa kalo kepanjangan so dibagi aja biar enak (atau malah tambah nggak enak? aduh), semoga cukup menghibur! (ini dibuat karena obsesi (?) saya tentang romansa abad renaisans, buat yang pengen tau gimana model baju yang dipake zenitsu, bisa googling 'renaissance dress')._

_Terima kasih sudah membaca!_ **]**


	2. II : One Night Pass

**Four-leaf Clover**

_Kimetsu no Yaiba © Koyoharu Gotouge_

_[ Renaissance AU! ]_

_[ Uzui/Zenitsu ]_

* * *

Uzui terus menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam ember wastafel; memadamkan rona merah di wajah yang amat jelas tercetak. Bayang-bayang tubuh anak lelaki tadi masih bersarang di dalam benaknya, dan mungkin, tak akan pernah hilang.

Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang. Serius, _kenapa bisa? _Padahal dirinya tak pernah merasakan sesuatu semacam ini tiap kali bersenang-senang dengan para perempuan. Apa kepalanya terbentur saat tidur atau mungkin ia pernah menabrak tembok saat mabuk? Entahlah. Yang jelas, saat ini sosok kecil (sebenarnya Uzui saja yang raksasa) Zenitsu seakan terus berputar di dalam salah satu ruang kosong di otaknya. Menggodanya.

_Plot twist_ yang mengejutkan.

Derit pintu terdengar, dilanjutkan langkah-langkah berjinjit penuh dengan rasa malu. Uzui menegakkan kepalanya dan menoleh pada subjek terkait; yang berjalan mendekatinya sembari menunduk dengan wajah merah padam. Oh, kalau saja ini naskah novel di peradaban maju, mungkin sudah tertulis bahwa Uzui akan jatuh pingsan dengan hidung mengalirkan darah, _mungkin_.

Zenitsu menampilkan air wajah sebal. Kaki jenjangnya terpamerkan akibat baju yang dipinjam. Sebuah terusan warna putih yang hanya menutup sampai batas di bawah lututnya sedikit, sesuatu yang bisa dibilang cukup vulgar bagi orang awam saat ini. Seandainya sang kakek tahu, bisa saja ia sudah dikurung dalam kandang ayam untuk semalaman.

"Kenapa kau berikan aku baju ini?" Ia memberikan pandangan marah. Alisnya menukik. "Sudah kubilang aku seorang laki-laki!"

"Lebih cocok."

"Cocok kepalamu!"

"Kau sendiri selalu pakai baju perempuan tiap hari." Uzui berjalan menuju meja makan dan menarik satu kursi. "Untuk apa?"

"Kakekku menginginkan cucu perempuan." Zenitsu menarik kursi yang berseberangan. "Ia tampak kecewa karena satu-satunya cucu yang ia miliki adalah lelaki. Jadi aku selalu mengenakan baju perempuan agar kakek bisa menganggapku sebagai seorang gadis."

"Kau menerimanya?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi." Ia tersenyum kecut. "Orangtuaku meninggal karena penjarahan saat aku masih kecil. Keluargaku cuma kakek."

_Uh-oh._

Salah bicara.

Keduanya menyesap secangkir teh dalam diam. Hujan kembali turun sejak tadi, dan semakin deras. Aroma air dari tanah bercampur padu dengan temaram lampu-lampu minyak yang tersebar di penjuru rumah, membawakan perasaan nyaman. Romantis. Zenitsu curi-curi pandang, menemukan tetesan air pada ujung rambut Uzui. Tampaknya lelaki tersebut sudah mandi saat ia meratapi baju tidur yang diberikan.

Sebenarnya ia merasa agak janggal sedari tadi; _kenapa_ _Uzui begitu baik padanya?_

Awalnya Zenitsu kira ia hanya salah sangka saat mendengar degup jantung Uzui yang melantunkan ritme terlalu cepat saat mereka saling berdekatan, seperti saat ia berada dalam pelukannya. Ia kira hal itu terjadi sebab Uzui baru saja berlari, ternyata tidak. Sepanjang jalan tadi ia juga mendengar ritme yang sama. Kenapa?

Zenitsu tentu saja tidak begitu buta tentang siapa lelaki itu; perancang busana terbaik di kota yang bahkan sudah pernah ikut jamuan raja. Lelaki berambut putih yang gemar membeli buah persik di toko kakeknya dengan alasan tak jelas, entah memang suka entah ada maksud lain. Beberapa kali Zenitsu terdiam di depan etalase butik Uzui, berharap bisa mengenakan sebuah kemeja sutera atau salah satu gaun cantik yang berada di sana. Melayangkan imaji dalam awan-awan komikal, bagaimana kalau suatu hari ia menikah dan memakai salah satu setelan elegan yang memukau?

Dan sekarang, ia benar-benar sedang menggunakan salah satu hasil rancangan lelaki terebut.

Rasanya cukup rumit; senang, malu, marah, dan sebagainya. Bahkan meskipun ia katakan kalau baju ini hanya baju sisa yang tak laku di toko, bahannya benar-benar sangat lembut. Seluruh jahitannya rapi tanpa cela. Hasil karya seorang profesional yang teramat pandai memang memberikan kesan yang sangat jauh berbeda. Selama ini pakaian-pakaiannya hanyalah warisan dari mendiang ibu, dan untung saja wanita cantik tersebut lumayan andal dalam jahit-menjahit.

Ia jadi sedikit berdebar karena rasa gembira. _Harum_, aroma parfum lelaki itu menempel pada carik bajunya.

Jam di rumah Uzui berdentang delapan kali.

"Kya—!" Zenitsu terlonjak kaget. Ia buru-buru menutupi kedua telinga dan memejam erat. "S-suara apa itu?! Seperti lonceng gereja! P-pertanda hantu?!"

Uzui berkedip tiga kali sebelum paham maksudnya. Oh—ia baru ingat. Jam dinding di masa ini bukanlah sesuatu yang umum. Hanya orang kaya atau tempat-tempat ibadah dan pusat kota saja yang punya. Pantas Zenitsu begitu ketakutan.

_Dikerjai sedikit tak apa kan?_

"Wah iya, aneh juga." Ia mengusap dagu, berlakon dengan wajah curiga dan menatap ruangan gelap di sebelah dapurnya. "Padahal rumahku cukup jauh dari gereja."

"J-jadi itu suara apa?!"

"Sebentar,"

Uzui beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan pelan-pelan menuju ruang tamu, tempat di mana ia menggantung jam. Lelaki tersebut menahan tawa ketika melirik raut wajah penuh kecemasan yang Zenitsu pasang. Ia terus maju hingga merasa sudah cukup jauh, sebelum melontarkan lelucon lainnya. Berteriak dan pura-pura kaget. "Ah—! Tolong aku!"

Zenitsu menjerit tertahan. Hantu samasekali tidak pernah masuk daftar kesukaannya. Ia semakin merasa khawatir kala terdengar suara benda terjatuh dan merasakan bahwa suara Uzui mulai memudar. Dengan berat hati, kakinya terpaksa melangkah mengikuti jejak transparan milik lelaki tersebut, sambil memegangi kepalan tangannya dengan tangan yang lain. "Tengen ... ?"

Hening. Hanya terdengar rintik gerimis.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya, mencari entitas sang pemilik rumah. Gelap, tapi masih terlihat jelas. Zenitsu kemudian menemukan benda berukuran lumayan besar tersemat di dinding dengan sesuatu berbentuk macam lonceng pada bagian bawahnya. Ada angka juga. Mirip benda yang pernah ia lihat di toko furnitur milik kawan kakeknya. "Apa ini?"

Dirinya memandang dengan rasa kagum dan takut. Di tengah-tengah terdapat jarum yang bergerak-gerak memutar. Kayu yang digunakan tampak sangat bagus, berukiran indah dan dipakaikan pelitur. Zenitsu, yang seumur-umur tidak pernah punya barang mewah, terkesima. Benda ini, apa namanya? _Jam?_ Yang bisa menunjukkan waktu? Biasanya ia hanya menghadap matahari untuk tahu kapan waktunya pulang berkebun.

Diam meresapi penjuru ruangan. Zenitsu kembali kepada alam sadarnya.

"Ten—"

"**BOO!"**

"GYAAAA!"

_BRUGH!_

"Tengen!" Zenitsu berseru sebal dan memukuli tubuh besar yang berada di bawahnya. Mereka sama-sama terjatuh sebab Zenitsu mendorongnya. "Kau mengerjaiku ya!?"

"Ahahaha!" Uzui tergelak, merasa kelakar. "Kau harus lihat wajahmu tadi—pft!"

"Menyebalkan!"

"Hahaha!"

Ia mencebik. Uzui menghentikan gelak tawanya dan mengusap airmata bahagia. Tangannya beralih untuk merengkuh pinggang Zenitsu, membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. "Mau apa kau, mesum!"

"Orang takut itu harus dihibur."

"Apa-apaan—"

Zenitsu terdiam begitu menyadari jarak antar wajah mereka yang begitu dekat; ia dapat merasakan napas Uzui terembus di depan wajahnya. Debaran keras memenuhi rongga dada, darah mengalir kepada wajah, berdesir-desir. Sedangkan Uzui yang kelewat tidak peka malah diam saja macam orang bodoh. "Hei, takut sekali ya?"

"T-tidak tuh!" Elaknya, mengalihkan arah pandang.

"Tapi suaranya dagdigdug seperti itu, tidak punya riwayat jantung kan?"

"Kubilang tid—"

Sepasang manik emasnya melebar.

Uzui, mengecup dahinya dengan sangat hati-hati. Jari telunjuknya terangkat guna mengusap jejak air mata ketakutan Zenitsu. Mereka kemudian saling tatap dengan canggung, _awkward_ maksimal. Baik dirinya maupun pemuda itu sama-sama merona halus. Zenitsu menggigit bibirnya sedikit, Uzui masih diam dengan berdebar-debar; sial. _Kelepasan_. Padahal tadinya mau tertawa kalau-kalau Zenitsu marah dan bilang itu hanya lelucon yang lain, kenapa respons yang disinyalkan begitu terbalik?

"... mau lihat bintang?"

"Eh?"

_Random_. Tapi itu merupakan hasil putar otak yang ia lakukan. "Ah—haha, karena hujannya baru reda, biasanya bagus untuk melihat bintang!"

"Tapi kalau keluar jam segini—"

"Tenang saja," Uzui bangkit dari posisi mereka. Kemudian dirinya membantu Zenitsu untuk turut bangun. "Kita menonton di lantai dua rumahku kok."

"Ah ... ya sudah."

Kepala ditundukkan; bersamaan dengan genggaman erat yang menghangatkan hati. Jemari kasar Uzui bersatu padu dengan kulit Zenitsu yang lembut, berpegangan tangan menaiki anak tangga dengan lamat. _Apa ini caranya memikat perempuan?_ Entahlah, bisa jadi. Yang jelas, suhu wajahnya terasa naik sebab afeksi kejutan yang terlontar.

_Apa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama?_

Entahlah.

Tapi keduanya yakin. Kali ini jawabannya, _pasti_.

* * *

.

.

.

"Oh—astaga ..."

Iris emas Zenitsu berbinar-binar. Taburan jalur susu terhampar di sejauh mata memandang, menghiasi langit kelam dengan cahaya memukau. Ia tidak menyangka akan seindah ini. Gemerlap bintang menyapu seluruh sudut kota yang padam.

Kakeknya selalu mengurung Zenitsu tiap malam di dalam rumah—trauma masa lalu, sepasang suami-istri yang menyandang gelar sebagai anak dan menantu tewas pada malam yang sama. Zenitsu hampir tidak pernah melihat bintang, laki-laki tua bertongkat itu bahkan melarangnya dengan keras hanya untuk sekadar membuka jendela.

Hebat, ini hebat sekali.

Ada beberapa hal yang tidak ia mengerti dalam konteks kehidupan manusia yang luas, dan Uzui mengajarkannya salah satu dari keseluruhan hal yang tercantum.

"Tidak pernah keluar malam ya?" Langkah kaki Uzui yang mendekat usai mengambil pipa cerutu berhenti di sampingnya. Ia mengembuskan asap dan meletakkan siku pada tembok balkon.

Zenitsu melirik. Ia berkedip dua kali kala menemui Uzui yang menengadah sambil menyesap rokok. Kepalanya tampak dari samping, helai putihnya begitu menawan disinari gemintang. Kemeja putih yang dimasukkan ke dalam celananya pula sukses meningkatkan pesona.

Keren—tapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Aku senang berdiri di sini tiap kehilangan inspirasi." Asap kembali keluar dari mulutnya. "Mengagumi dewi, mengagumi Tuhan."

"Kau ... tidak terlihat religius."

"Memang." Ia terkekeh pelan. Zenitsu merasakan jantungnya kembali menaikkan tempo. "Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan semua hal, hidup ini terlalu singkat. Tapi, hei, semuanya kembali pada nurani masing-masing. Aku hanya peduli dengan diriku." Ucapnya dengan seutas senyum.

Mungkin pernyataannya terdengar kurang masuk akal dan bodoh; tapi Zenitsu maklum. Ada kalanya ia tidak ingin percaya pada siapapun. Lelaki tersebut kedengaran sebagai orang yang tidak membenci perbedaan pendapat. Rasa percaya diri yang luar biasa.

"Kau sering pergi ke tempat ibadah?"

"Ya," Zenitsu tersenyum tipis. "Kakek selalu menyeretku. Katanya berterima kasih untuk hasil panen yang cukup."

"Kau suka?"

"... entahlah."

Uzui tergelak perlahan. Polos sekali. Rasanya ia semakin tertarik dengan pribadi lucu anak itu.

Lengan dilayangkan, membentuk sebuah ruang. "Kemari,"

Zenitsu bergeser mendekati Uzui dan masuk ke dalam rangkulannya. Ia merasa aman serta nyaman, begitu nyaman hingga berani menyenderkan kepala pada pundak Uzui. Lelaki tersebut meliriknya lewat ekor mata; mendengus pelan. Mengusap pinggang ramping Zenitsu yang berada di dalam rengkuhan tangannya.

"Kau selalu memperlakukan pacarmu seperti ini?" Ia bertanya saat angin malam terhela di antara mereka.

"Mungkin. Kadang-kadang, untuk yang tulus saja."

"Pasti kau sering diincar wanita haus belaian karena wajahmu."

Uzui tersenyum. Ia menjauhkan pipa cerutunya dari bibir, memandangi Zenitsu secara kontan. Pun pemuda itu ikut mendongakkan kepalanya dan berakhir dengan saling tatap. Keduanya sama-sama mengalunkan melodi yang sama; asa yang sama. Ujung kakinya berjinjit dan pipa cerutu Uzui semakin jauh.

Malam itu, mereka berdua _terjatuh_. Tenggelam dalam ciuman manis yang diselubungi pahit tembakau. Mabuk kepalang oleh cinta ringan yang tidak berdasar.

Dalam perasaan yang sama, dalam debaran yang sama.

Awal mula suatu kisah yang menakjubkan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[ A/N :**

_Halo! ketemu lagi dengan saya! maaf lama dan pendek, chapter ini saya ketik ulang karena ada sesuatu yang mengganjal begitu baca ulang versi awalnya... saya mungkin nggak pandai bikin romansa (karena sendirinya seorang jomblo), tapi semoga bisa dapet feelnya! Senang rasanya membaca review untuk cerita ini, nggak menyangka bakal ada baca :")_

_Nggak begitu yakin untuk melanjutkan, tapi sebaiknya dilanjutkan atau sampai sini aja? (berhubung ini sejujurnya cerita oneshoot). Terakhir,_

_terima kasih sudah membaca! _**]**


End file.
